A Spider's Pain
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Something unusual happens at one of Ms. Newberg parties that Hank never expected. And our favorite web-slinger makes quite the impression on a certain doctor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or Royal Pains

Hank was walking around another one of Miss Newburg's parties and was very bored. He never really liked these things. When Miss Newburg came up to him.

"Hank thank you for coming." Miss Newburg

"Wouldn't think of missing it." Hank

Then some one called out to get her attention she excused herself. Hank then began look around for someone to talk to. He spotted a young man around seventeen who unlike everyone else was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a hoodie. He had a camera around his neck, and a press pass clipped to his hoodie. Hank started walking towards him deciding to talk to the only other normal person here.

"Get any good shots?" Hank

Peter looked up immediately he really didn't expect anyone to talk to him.

"Depends on who you ask. If you asked my boss he'd say they were junk." Peter said in a joking manner.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Hank

"Sure." Peter

He handed the camera to him. Hank looked at the pictures he realized that the pictures were really good.

"These are really good." Hank

"Thanks." Peter

"My name's Hank Lawson by the way." Hank

"Peter Parker nice to meet you." Peter

Hank looked at his pass, and saw the Daily Bugle logo.

"How long have you worked at the Daily Bugle?" Hank

"Two months to long." Peter said jokingly

Hank smiled at the Peter's joke then said "that bad."

"Yeah Jolly Johann Jameson is real sharp like a porcupine." Peter

Hank chuckled "Do you always make so may jokes."

"It's what I do. So what do you do?" Peter

"I'm a doctor." Hank

Peter winced ever so slightly every time he breathed in if Hank had been any one else he would have totally missed it.

"Have you have ever suffered from evil boss syndrome?" Peter

"A few times." Hank

"I should get bake to taking pictures." Peter

"I hope you make a full recovery soon." Hank

"I have an interview next week if all goes well that should be just the cure I need to do that." Peter

As Peter walked away Hank looked a bit concerned. The whole time he was talking to Peter something seemed off. It was now two hours later Hank had seen Peter a few times taking pictures every time something still seemed off. Hank was now walking in the gardens taking a break from all the noise. He looked a head of him on the path. What he saw made his heart skip a beat it was someone lying on the ground, and they looked hurt. Hank ran up to them. When he knelled by their side he couldn't believe his eyes it was Peter. He was bleeding in the stomach. Hank began applying presser to the wound

"Ouch that hurt," Peter said groggily.

Hank was rather surprised that Peter was still conscious.

"Don't worry we will get you to the hospital soon." Hank

Peter's eyes grew wide in panic. Hank had no idea why.

"No hospital. I'll...be...fine." Peter

"Your bleeding Peter we need to get you some help and quick." Hank

"No you ccccan't." Peter

Hank knew he had to get Peter to calm down. So he very very reluctantly decided he'd take Peter back to the guest house.

"Ok I won't take you to the hospital." Hank

After a softly mumbled "thank you" Peter passed out from the pain. When he woke up he was lying on what felt like a hospital bed. Peter's eyes shot open, and he began looking around the room fanatically. He quickly realized that he was not in a hospital, and relaxed back into the bed.

"Where am I?" Peter

Hank sighed Peter couldn't have picked a worse time to wake up. When Hank had gotten him to the guest house, and removed his shirt. He found that Peter had been shot. Naturally Peter had woken up just as Hank was about to take the bullet out.

"Peter you've been shot I'm going to give you some anaesthetic so I can remove the bullet." Hank

"I wish, don't bother it wont work." Peter

"What do you mean?" Hank

Peter looked around, and saw a women was also in the room, and instantly froze. Hank needed to know if there was something that would affect how he treated Peter before he passed out again.

"Any thing that you say to me will be covered by doctor patient confidentiality." Hank

"What about her?" Peter

"My name is Divia it's the same with me." Divia

"Peter I need to know what you meant when you said the anaesthetic wouldn't work." Hank

"You've heard of Spider-Man right?" Peter

They both nodded.

"Well I'm the one under the mask. You can't tell anyone the last time someone found out a person close to me died." Peter

"Don't worry we wont." Hank

"Any way my metabolism runs so fast any kind of anaesthetic wont work." Peter

"Then I'm very sorry this is going to really really hurt." Hank

"I know." Peter

As Hank removed the bullet Peter squeezed the rails of the bed had. After Hank was done Peter let go. When Hank looked at the railing he was rather surprised to see the metal tub totally collapsed even to the point that there was a hole on either side of the indentation made by Peter's hands.

"That's impressive." Hank

"Sorry about that." Peter

"No problem." Hank

That was the last thing that Peter heard before he passed out. It was the next morning by the time he woke up. Unfortunately he woke to the sound of auguring.

"No Even I will not tell you any thing about the patient now go away." Divia

"I just want to know why he is not in the hospital." Even

"Sorry no can do Ev." Hank

He was just returning from a morning run. Even huffed, and left.

"He's trying to eavesdrop you know." Peter

"Leave now Even or else." Divia

Even left wondering how the kid could have possibly known.

"How are you feeling to day?" Hank

"Much better." Peter said getting up.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet." Divia

"I have super healing, and need to get home." Peter said as he put his shirt on.

"If your sure." Hank

Peter nodded then headed to the door.

"I've been wondering something since last night. Why do you do it protecting others I mean?" Hank

"Because I have the power to." With that simple reply Peter was out the door.

For the next three months that simple phrase echoed in Hank's head. It honestly surprised Hank that the only reason the kid needed to help people was having the power to do so. Hank would never forget this encounter with the wise cracking wall-crawler.

The End


End file.
